The Not-So-Little Mermaid
by ashthetomboygirl
Summary: This is basically something I came up with at midnight, so yeah. Bertholdt x Ymir, Reiner x Christa, and slight Ymir x Christa and Bertl x Annie, but I dislike those ships so it won't work out. The ending will be... different, I can promise you that, and lots of plot twists.
1. Chapter 1

The weather was clear and sunny; the perfect day for a Prince's birthday out on the sea. The boat was prepared and all set to go. The only thing missing was the Prince himself.

Prince Bertholdt Fubar sat on his balcony, staring out at the open sea. He didn't really want this; in fact, he secretly hated the idea of a party. He was only turning eighteen, it's not like it was a big event or something. Sighing, he heard footsteps clambering across the floor in his room behind him. _Probably Reiner_, he thought. Sure enough, his best friend in the world and right-hand man, Reiner Braun, stepped out onto the balcony next to him.

"Bert, the ship is waiting.", Reiner informed him, using the young royal's nickname.

"I know.", the Prince replied.

"You aren't coming?", Reiner asked. Bertholdt didn't reply.

"Bert, what's wrong?", the blonde asked his long-time friend.

"It's just… I had a dream. A really vivid and disturbing dream.", the Prince admitted, thrusting a sketchbook into Reiner's hands. On the first page was a picture of a girl. Her short, brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her tan face was littered with tons of freckles. Her chest was bare, but Bertholdt didn't go too far into detail, so that was good yet slightly irritating to Reiner. But the weird thing about this drawing was that where her legs were, there was a dark green tail.

"I always knew you had a gift when it came to art, Bert.", Reiner said, handing the Prince back his sketchbook.

"But she was a part of the dream that I had.", Bertholdt said.

"Why don't you tell me on the boat, okay? Annie even came out of her room to attend the party.", the shorter of the two joked. Bert sighed one last time before giving in, grabbing his art supplies, and following Reiner out onto the dock.

~_HiThereIgnoreThisThingy_~

"Hey, where's Ymir?", Christa asked, frantically searching for her best friend (and crush), the Princess. '_She just never seems to stay put_.', the short blonde angrily thought. She huffed, crossing her arms. Her pink tail flicked in annoyance. Just then, she caught sight of a familiar dark green tail flickering in the sunlight. Like a dart, she was off, following the streak of green and brown.

"Ymir!", Christa called out, her long hair flowing out behind her as she tailed her friend, following her closely. Suddenly, the royal heir in question stopped suddenly, causing Christa to slam into her back. Whirling around, Ymir towered over Christa, glaring at her.

"Yeah?", the taller asked, slightly annoyed.

"Where were you going? You know it's almost time for the royal ball to take place, and you should be getting ready.", the blonde informed, still slightly ticked at the Princess.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, royal ball my ass. I am not going to get all dolled up just to "dance" with some snobby rich boy hoping to marry me and get rich off his stuck-up behind.", the brunette said, scoffing.

"_What about a girl, then?_", Christa whispered quietly, so quiet that Ymir couldn't hear.

"I'm going up to the surface.", Ymir stated, turning around and swimming away before Christa could protest.

"Ymir, wait! Your mother doesn't like you going up there, remember?!", Christa called out in vain after the Princess, who's tall, sturdy frame was fading out of sight at a steady pace.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, tell me about your dream, Bertholdt.", Reiner asked, leaning against the railing of the ship.

"It was about today, around noon. I felt like I was drowning, and all around me there was blue. Suddenly, that girl came out of nowhere and lead me up to the surface. I thanked her, and she tried to reply, but no sound came out of her mouth. And then, a giant tentacle came out of the water and dragged her under. She grabbed my foot and dragged me under with her. And that's when I woke up.", the Prince said, sweating nervously.

"I see…", Reiner said, stroking his chin.

"That's why I didn't want to go out here today.", Bert said, motioning to the vast nothingness around them.

"It certainly would keep ME away from the sea for a few days.", Reiner joked. Suddenly, dark clouds covered the sky, and thunder crackled ominously.

"It wasn't supposed to rain today…", Bertholdt mumbled, looking up at the sky just as it began to pour from the heavens.

"Oh shit…", Annie, Reiner and Bert's somewhat small friend, cursed as her yellow dress was soaked. A flash illuminated the sky, and thunder followed less than a second later. Shortly after, a second flash of lightning struck down, this time hitting the mast of the ship, causing it to erupt in flame.

_~HiIgnoreThisThing~_

As Ymir's head broke the surface of the water, all she could see was a pale blue sky dotted with a few white clouds. Turning around, she was greeted by the front of a giant ship. Quickly, she swam out of the way, her tail flicking the tip. Gazing up at the deck, she saw the tops of people's heads bobbing up and down, obviously dancing. Sighing contently, the royal mermaid quickly scaled the side of the boat, peering between the bars that supported the railings. She admired all of the beautiful gowns and handsome suits the humans sported. One trio of people caught her eye. They were leaning on the opposite railing, facing her. There were two boys and one girl. The males were not familiar, but Ymir felt like she had known the girl for years. Ignoring the female, the Princess focused on the shorter of the two. His short, blonde hair was closely cut, and his hard muscles were still clearly visible beneath his dark grey suit.

The taller was far more attractive to Ymir. His black hair shone in the sunlight, and his navy blue suit fit him almost perfectly. His skin was a healthy tan, not far from the shade of her own. The young mermaid soon found herself staring at the young man, taking in every inch of his handsomeness. Suddenly, she felt a boring gaze on her. Turning, she quickly locked eyes with the piercing blue orbs of the female in the trio. Realization hit her like a ton of shells in the face. Feeling nervous, Ymir sank lower below the deck.

"What's Annie doing here? And why is she human?", Ymir wondered aloud. Footsteps could be heard as Annie crossed the deck. She slipped a note into Ymir's hand before returning to her friends, telling them a lie about finding a crab on her dress. Quickly opening the sealed envelope, the Princess read the note to herself.

"Ymir, I will explain everything later. Annie.", she read aloud

"Well, that helps.", Ymir muttered sarcastically. Turning her attention back to the trio, she noticed their faces upturned, facing the sky. Doing the same, the mermaid noticed that dark grey clouds had moved in, covering the cheery blue sky and bright sun. Rain started pouring down, and Ymir, naturally, welcomed the feeling of water on her skin. Suddenly, thunder crashed far above her. She dove back into the ocean just as lightning struck the mast of the giant sea vessel, setting it ablaze with magnificent, but deadly, orange flames.

_~HiIgnoreThisThing~_

Screaming was everywhere. Panicking people were running around the ship, trying to get to the lifeboats. Annie was panicking just as much as the others on the inside. 'I _can't get my feet wet!_', she thought, stepping into a lifeboat.

_~HiThereIgnoreThis~_

"Bert? Bert, where are you?!", Reiner called out, still on the ship's deck. A massive creaking noise was heard, and the blonde turned around to see part of the mast swinging towards him.

"Reiner, move!", Bertholdt cried, attempting to move his friend out of harm's way. He failed, however, and both men were sent flying into the ocean.

**[A/N: Hey guys, it's Fox/Ash here! About the 'HiIgnoreThisThing' thingies, that's where the Point of View changes… sort of. And about the Ymir-knowing-Annie plot twist: That will be revealed later on, possibly in the next chapter. Anyways, I will try to update as soon as possible! Adios!]**


	3. Chapter 3

Reiner shivered as the cold water engulfed him. Turning his head, he saw the Prince slowly sinking down towards the ocean floor. The blonde tried to reach his friend, but Bertholdt was sinking too fast. Reiner could already feel his strength slipping away from him, and his vision was slowly fading. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of brown. The mermaid from Bertl's dream was lifting him up towards the surface.

'At least the Prince will be safe…', Reiner thought, a small amount of peace returning to his mind as he sank further down. Suddenly, he felt small arms wrap around his torso, trying to pull him upwards. He turned his body around to find a petit mermaid looking back at him. He could feel her bare chest on his, and it caused a blush to appear on both of their faces. She suddenly placed her lips on top of his, blowing air into his mouth. Once they broke apart, Reiner swam back up to the surface, with the strange mermaid following him. As his head broke the top of the water, he took a giant gasp for air and coughed up some water. The mermaid's head followed soon after, smiling slightly.

"Are you alright?", she asked, placing her hand on Reiner's shoulder. The light touch sent shivers throughout Reiner.

"Um, yeah, thanks.", he replied. The merwoman smiled.

"My name's Christa! What's yours?", she asked.

"Reiner…", he muttered.

"Well, Reiner, we better get you back to land!", Christa said, starting to swim towards the shore. Reiner watched as her breasts bounced when she swam, and he could feel blood gushing out of his nose as he followed her.

_~HiIgnoreThisPlease~_

Ymir clung to the Prince as she swam to the shoreline, making sure to keep his head above the water. Even as he was passed out, he was still very handsome. She couldn't help but blush as she felt the heat of his body pressed against hers. Once they reached the shoreline, she hauled his body onto the sand, laying down next to him. The mermaid placed an ear over his heart, checking for a heartbeat. She was relieved when she heard the faintest of thumps in his well-muscled chest. Hoisting her upper body up with her forearms, the Princess took a good look at this Prince's face. He was certainly more handsome than any merman she had ever met, with his tan skin glistening with water, and his black hair plastered to his face. Suddenly, he shifted, turning his body onto it's side. Slowly, his eyes opened, revealing bright green irises. His eyes fell on Ymir,, blinking every few seconds.

"Who are you?", he asked. Before Ymir could answer, barking could be heard from up the beach. The Princess placed a quick kiss on the Prince's cheek before vanishing back into the water. Swimming a few feet out, she climbed onto a rock and watched as Annie, the blonde male, and a big, shaggy dog came running down the beach. As they helped the Prince back up onto his feet, Annie glanced back and met Ymir's gaze. She spoke a few words to the others before going back to the shoreline, while everyone else disappeared.

"Ymir, come here please.", Annie commanded, crossing her arms casually. Ymir felt like bursting out into song, but she ignored that and swam to the shore.

"What are you doing here? And why are you a human?", Ymir asked, lurking in the shallow water.

"I made a potion that enabled me to be able to switch from human to my true form.", Annie explained, "But that's beside the point. I can tell you like Bertholdt."

"Is that his name?", the mermaid asked. The short blonde girl nodded.

"It's a lovely name…", Ymir admitted. Suddenly, a particularly large wave crashed up onto the beach, engulfing Annie's bare feet, since she had taken her shoes off.

"Oh fu-", Annie began to curse, but she was cut off as her legs changed into a tail and she flopped down onto the shore. A sigh of annoyance escaped her lips as she lifted her face out of the sand. Soon, footsteps could be heard, and the two men came running down the beach.

"Annie, are you okay-", the blonde man began, stopping when he caught sight of the two females.

"Just my luck…", Annie murmured. Ymir panicked again and silently sank further into the water, swimming away as fast as she could.

_~HiIgnoreThisPlease~_

"Annie, what…?", Bertholdt asked, motioning to the black tail that replaced her legs.

"Take a seat and I'll explain everything.", Annie offered, hearing a splash as Ymir swam away. Her two friends sat down in front of her, intently staring at her.

"So, you can tell that I'm not a human.", she said sarcasticly. They both nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a sea witch. I made a potion so that I could transform between human and mermaid.", Annie explained.

"A sea witch? I've heard of those. They're like witches, but underwater.", Reiner said.

"Obviously.", she countered.

"C-Can you turn humans into mermaids?", Bertholdt asked. Annie nodded.

"And mermaids into humans. Why?", Annie asked.

"I-I'll tell you later.", the Prince said. The blonde girl nodded.

"So, what now?", Reiner asked. Annie sighed.

"We wait until...", Annie began to explain, but she was cut off as her tail disappeared and her legs grew back.

"Now we go back to the castle.", Reiner finished, helping Bertholdt to his feet.

_~HiIgnoreThisPlease~_

That night, Ymir and Christa, who were safely back at home, were sitting around,

watching as young mermaids and mermen chatted with each other. Both were too preoccupied to notice all the mermen approaching them, attempting in civil conversation. The mermaids were too busy daydreaming about the humans they rescued.

"What would it be like to be a human?", Ymir wondered.

"I don't know; Surely you don't want to find out, now, would you?", Christa asked, concerned for her friend's safety. Even though Christa had lost all romantic interest in the taller girl, she was still very worried about her.

"It's a possibility. If Annie would get her butt down here, I just might make a contract.", the brunette said, but in reality, she knew she didn't have the courage to actually go through with that plan.

"Hm…", Christa thought out loud. An idea was forming in her head, but it required something very big and dangerous.

_~HiIgnoreThisPlease~_

A knock on Annie's door surprised her, causing her to drop her hairbrush.

"Who is it?", she asked, throwing on her robe.

"It's Bertholdt. May I come in?", the Prince asked, his voice shaking slightly. Annie walked over and opened the door, allowing the tall male into her temporary room.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about earlier?", Annie asked.

"U-Um, i-it's about what you said… A-About turning humans into mermaids?", he said.

"What about it?", Annie questioned, her eyebrow rising.

"C-Could you turn me into a mermaid?"

**[A/N: OOOOOOHHHH PLOT TWIST AHAHAHA I never said this would go exactly like the movie would.]**


End file.
